Self powered lawn mowers have been in use for a significant period of time. Typically, these mowers comprise a frame having power driven wheels, rearwardly extending handlebars, and a mowing deck. By selectively manipulating the controls on the handlebars, the operator can cause this self propelled mower to selectively go forward or reverse, turn, and accomplish basic mowing functions. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,734 and U.S. application Ser. No. 08/047,101 filed Apr. 14, 1993. In certain applications, for example lawn care professionals, the operation of these mowers is quite tiring due to the fact that the operator must continually walk behind such lawn mowers. For this reason, sulkies may be provided, which sulkies, when interconnected to the lawn mower frame, allow the operator to be propelled by the lawn mower, thus eliminating the necessity of his walking behind same. Examples of commercial sulkies include the sulky marketed under the name Velke as reflected in Velke U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,251 issued Apr. 2, 1991, Sulky Apparatus Attachable To A Self Propelled Power Mower and Herr U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,314, Article Caring Vehicle With Optional Storable Riding Attachment. These prior art sulkies are advantageous in that they allow the operator to ride in relative comfort behind the self propelled mower. The problem with them is, however, when a turn is accomplished, both of them severely inconvenience the operator. This inconvenience occurs because the operator is displaced from his positioning directly behind the handlebars. Further, in at least the Velke patent, it is possible for the operator to be forced off the apparatus due to a jackknifing effect. This limits the utilization and convenience of these prior art sulkies.